<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Decision Made at Night by A_Touch_Of_Insanity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236227">A Decision Made at Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Touch_Of_Insanity/pseuds/A_Touch_Of_Insanity'>A_Touch_Of_Insanity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Drunk Jaskier | Dandelion, Frottage, Geralt is a consent icon, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Slight D/S Vibes, the absolute mildest of dubious consent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Touch_Of_Insanity/pseuds/A_Touch_Of_Insanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier is very drunk and he has a confession to make.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one goes out to all the times I've been the only sober person in my group of drunk friends. I've been making notes about your behaviour.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt finds himself, as he often does, watching the lights behind his eyelids and failing to sleep when he hears a clattering noise in the corridor. He’s alert in fractions of a second and on his feet not long after. His sword, which he always keeps by his bed, is in his hand and he approaches the door. His mind is racing.</p>
<p></p><div class="gs">
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class="ii gt">
<p></p><div class="a3s aXjCH"><p>It could be an assassin. Unlikely. Anyone trained in the art of silent killing would learn to be a bit quieter about it. Perhaps angry townsfolk, banding together to drive the monster from the inn? It has been known to happen and Geralt knows by now that leaving is wiser than fighting to stay in a miserable village that hates him. However, he had not felt that aura from the locals in the tavern, who had stared at him but averted their gazes politely when he caught them out. There was unease, yes, but not outrage.<br/>
It is settled, then. Must be an assassin.</p></div><div class="a3s aXjCH"><p>The sounds grow louder, closer and more defined. By the time the creature, whatever it is, is outside the door, Geralt has resolved to open it and take it by surprise rather than let it break it down.  At least the fight will begin on his own terms. He waits until he is certain; he can hear heavy, wet breathing close by. Another knock. Closer. A thud. Closer.</p><p>Geralt swings the door open and raises his sword to strike down at his attacker.</p><p>Jaskier is knocked to the ground by the blow from the door, unable to catch himself before his head knocks against the ground. It it lucky, though, as it allows him to miss the swing of Geralt’s blade which could very well have caught him before Geralt realised who was there. Jaskier yelps twice: once as the door his his head and the second at the flash of Geralt’s blade. He looks up with what appears to be genuine fear.</p><p><br/>
‘Jaskier!’ Geralt shouts in surprise before lowering his tone. He frowns somewhat. ‘Oh...I didn’t realise it was you. I...’ He shakes himself. ‘I'm not feeling myself. Something's wrong with me.’</p><p>‘Wrong with you?’ Jaskier stutters as he props himself up on his arm. ‘How could anything be wrong with you? You’re <em>perfect</em>.’ he exclaims loudly, with an odd sense of sincerity that did not seem to match what should have been mocking words.</p><p>‘What? No, I-‘ Something dawns on him as he watches Jaskier try to rise to his feet, clinging to the wall as he does it. ‘You’re drunk.’</p><p>‘A little bit,’ Jaskier slurs slightly and gestures with his thumb and finger. He eventually manages to stand and pushes past Geralt into the small bedroom.</p><p>‘What are you even doing here?’ Geralt protests, following him into the room. ‘Aren’t you supposed to be off dishonouring that tavern girl?’</p><p>Geralt had seen the eyes she had been making at Jaskier as he played for a generally disinterested audience earlier that evening. Jaskier has gone off with her, giving Geralt a joking smirk as he made his exit which had left him with a flare of resentment he had not wanted to think too closely on.</p><p>‘Ah yes,’ Jaskier sighs and begins to pace. ‘That did not go to plan.’</p><p>As he paces and twitches, Geralt slowly closes the door behind him. He leans against it and imagines himself mocking Jaskier for his drunkenness but he cannot do it. Something is not right with Jaskier and when he looks to his heart he finds no amusement, only concern. ‘Did you...<em>offend</em> her in some way?’</p><p>Jaskier pauses. ‘Offend her?’ He bites his lip in a moment of thought. ‘Yes, I suppose I must have. I really hadn’t thought of that.’</p><p>Geralt knew his bard was hardly one to keep secrets. ‘Look, why don’t you tell me what happened?’</p><p>‘It’s rather a long story. I think,’ Jaskier shrugs as he continues his pacing. It agitates Geralt, who is clearly already on edge.</p><p>‘I need sleep at some point so if you wouldn’t mind-‘</p><p>‘I will tell you but you mustn’t interrupt me otherwise...’ he trails off. Geralt urges him on with a gesture. Jaskier begins his story at a ridiculous pace, words stumbling out over one another. ‘You see, I went off with that girl from the tavern and she was very pretty so we went back to her house. Now it turned out she was already married but her husband was away trading in the next village or something so we got right to it. She was really lovely looking, just divine and we were taking our clothes off-‘ Geralt notices how uneven the buttons had been done back up. ‘And you’d think at that point all I’d be wanting to do was get right in there and...you know. But I couldn’t do it. Not for any physical reason but I was just stuck there with this twisting feeling and I couldn’t touch her. It’s something I’ve been thinking for a while and so I realised that I might actually be in love with<em> you</em> and that I don’t really want anyone else even though-‘</p><p>‘<em>What?</em>’</p><p>‘Don’t interrupt,’ he snapped and continued his barely comprehensible rant. ‘So I told the girl that I couldn’t do it and she asked me why and I started crying, which is very embarrassing. We have to leave this town. Then I left and I don’t quite remember what happened but I definitely ended up more drunk and at some point I thought it would be a good idea to come here and tell you what I feel and-‘ He stops, jittering and shaking his head, laughing to himself in a way which sounds like crying. ‘And now I think that was perhaps not a good idea.’</p><p>Geralt softened, heart panging to see him in such distress. ‘Jaskier, I-‘</p><p>‘No, you’ve got to understand I don’t have any expectations of you,’ he continued and didn’t even look up from the floor. ‘I love you. I know that now but I do not need you to love me back, I just needed to say it out loud. And there it is, in the world now for all to see. Catharsis.’</p><p>‘Jaskier-‘</p><p>‘And now I think I should probably go. It’s been very nice to know you, Geralt of Rivia, but I fear that staying with you now will only bring us a great discomfort.’ He steps towards the door only to realise that Geralt is still learnt against it, firmly blocking his path.</p><p>‘Jaskier.’ Geralt says and finally gains his attention. Jaskier is visibly shaking when he meets Geralt’s eyes, his own damp with potential tears. ‘Kiss me.’</p><p>Jaskier looks like a hunted deer, caught between directions to flee in. Startled bleeds into confusion. ‘You...mean that?’</p><p>Geralt stands firm, his face betraying a hint of a smile. ‘Yes.’</p><p>A man of few words, as ever.</p><p>Jaskier approaches slowly, clearly still baffled and potentially concerned that he might be hallucinating this whole affair. He touches Geralt’s face before pressing his hand against the wood of the door to steady himself as he leans in. He closes his eyes only at the last second as their lips press together for the first time.</p><p>It is short, chaste almost, before Jaskier pulls away again and Geralt does not even have time to revel in it. He’s been wanting this for a while, too.</p><p>‘You’re real?’ Jaskier asks, tongue flicking across his lip where Geralt’s has just been. 'It's just...I've definitely had dreams that looked like this.'</p><p>Geralt answers by reaching up to Jaskier’s collar and pulling him close again, locking their lips with more force than before. The kiss is not coordinated but it is filled with enough fire to warm Geralt’s body entirely, sending goosebumps across his skin. Jaskier tastes of poor quality ale and skin and somehow Geralt cannot get enough of it.</p><p>Damn this boy and damn his pretty face.</p><p>Jaskier leans against him now, whole body weight pressing him back into the door and that pressure is starting to awaken something in him that he can’t think about right now. It doesn’t help that Jaskier is making noises when he withdraws for breath and those noises are whines and moans as if they were already in the heat of intercourse. Geralt can imagine himself so clearly picking his bard up and carrying him to the bed, stripping him down and ravishing him. The noises he could make Jaskier produce would wake up the landlord, he is sure.</p><p>Back in reality, the taste of ale on his tongue reminds him that it cannot be. It takes all the willpower he has just to break the kiss and Jaskier only takes the opportunity to latch onto his neck, instead. His hand reaches down to feel Geralt’s hardness through his loose trousers and Geralt nearly gives in to the touch. It does not help that he can feel Jaskier’s heat pressing against his thigh. He stays resolute and bats away the wandering hand.</p><p>‘Jaskier,’ he calls his attention again but Jaskier is still intent on peppering his collarbone with kisses. ‘Jaskier, we can’t do this now.’</p><p>‘Why not?’ he says into Geralt’s skin, clearly ignoring him and reaching once again for his crotch. It would be so easy to give in.</p><p>Geralt sighs and grabs both of his wrists, flipping their positions to pin Jaskier to the door. ‘We have to stop,’ he asserts.</p><p>Jaskier instantly looks like he would cry again. ‘You don’t want me?’</p><p>He looks so small and sad that it breaks Geralt’s heart to see it. ‘No, I want you more than anything,’ he sighs in a tone he hopes is reassuring. ‘But right now you are drunk.’</p><p>‘Only a <em>little</em> bit,’ Jaskier protests, the words almost comically slurred.</p><p>‘You can barely walk straight,’ Geralt retorts. ‘How can I know that you truly want this?’</p><p>‘I do!’ he begs, trying to twist his wrists from Geralt’s grasp. ‘Please.’</p><p>‘If I take you now, you will hate me when you are sober.’</p><p>‘Then I will remain drunk.’</p><p>‘You will think me a monster!’ Geralt shouts as shakes him slightly and regrets it. ‘I don’t want you to hate me,’ he corrects himself, calmer.</p><p>‘I could never. Not even when you say the meanest things to me I have never hated you,’ Jaskier says and it is from the heart.</p><p>Geralt’s own heart softens to hear it, stomach twisting to remember the cruel things he has said. ‘If you still love me come morning, I promise you that we can do whatever you want. Is that acceptable to you?’</p><p>Jaskier nods enthusiastically and Geralt relinquishes his grip on his wrists. He gives Jaskier a final kiss, this time to his forehead in what he hopes is a comforting gesture. He steps back and Jaskier slumps further against the door. They take a second to breathe.</p><p>‘I think I should sleep,’ Jaskier muses, after yawning questionably loudly. Geralt raises an eyebrow, unsaid question hanging in the air between them and each of them to stubborn to speak of it. Jaskier eventually capitulates. ‘Can I stay here for the night?’</p><p>‘I’m not letting you back out in this state,’ he replies but there is no bite to it. It is taken as an acceptance and Jaskier wastes no time starting to remove his outer layers. He strips down to his undershirt single-handed but, despite his best efforts, does not have the coordination to unlace his boots. After a frustrated few minutes sitting on the floor, Geralt unties then himself. He helps remove the shoes carefully and can’t help but feel something at the intimacy of the act.</p><p>Once Jaskier is fully divested of his outerwear he sits on the bed, with only cursory glance at Geralt for permission. In the bed he shuffles to one side and curls up under the sheets. Geralt sits on the bed beside him, unsure as to what to do. Cautiously, he lies down, well aware that he takes up a large proportion of the available area. He isn’t used to sharing.</p><p>‘Will you hold me?’ Jaskier asks, not turning from where he is curled up facing the wall. His voice is muffled, somewhat pressed against the straw mattress. ‘Please?’</p><p>Geralt isn’t certain what he wants but he tries to please, turning on his side and laying one arm over Jaskier’s side. Jaskier pulls at it to wrap it around him further, consequently pressing Geralt against his back. With Jaskier’s hair under his nose, Geralt can smell sweat and dirt and alcohol as well as that smell which is distinctly Jaskier. He allows himself to press his face in a little closer to revel in it, relaxing into this position as Jaskier’s blanket.</p><p>It has been a few moments and Geralt is sure Jaskier is asleep when suddenly he speaks again.</p><p>‘Geralt, do you think I’m pretty?’</p><p>The words catch him off guard enough to elicit a quiet chuckle. Jaskier sounded sincere enough that he thought best not to jest about it. ‘I think you’re very pretty. My pretty bard.’</p><p>A few moments more silence and Geralt had thought he’d contented him when another question comes.</p><p>‘Do you love me?’</p><p>It strikes Geralt like cold water and it takes a while to recover from the shock. He has been so used to surprising any feeling of that kind that to begin to talk about them openly was daunting. But he could also think of no other word to describe the way he felt about the one man he has spent years alongside, who’s very presence brightens his mood and soothes his anger. The man who is currently laying, drunk out of his mind, in his arms.</p><p>‘I think I do.’</p><p>That seems to content Jaskier and no more questions come. He is soon deep asleep beside him and Geralt, who had previously resigned himself to another sleepless night, finds his eyes are beginning to droop. He keeps his eyes open as long as possible to savour it and his last thoughts before sleep overcomes him are of Jaskier. His eyes, his hair, his confessions, the heat of his cock pressed against his leg.</p><p>He wonders how much of it Jaskier will even remember come morning.</p><p> </p><p> </p></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the first half, I'm saving most of the...less appropriate content for chapter 2 (ie the morning after the night before). If you liked this, I wrote another Jaskier/Geralt fic a few months ago that you should check out! Please leave a comment if you can, the tiny boost of dopamine I get from it is the only thing sustaining me through quarantine.<br/>Thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt is awoken to the sound of a voice.</p><p>‘Geralt, are you awake?’</p><p>He opens his eyes just enough to see Jaskier’s face only inches from his, gazing down at him from where he is propped up. He is smiling. The bastard.</p><p>‘No,’ Geralt grunts and snaps his eyes shut again. He can feel that Jaskier has not moved, his breath perceptibly warming Geralt’s face.</p><p>‘Geralt,’ he whispers again. ‘Do you love me?’</p><p>So he remembers that, at least.</p><p>‘No,’ Geralt protests and it that moment, having been rudely snatched from the longest sleep he’d achieved in weeks, it is probably true. Alas, it does not dissuade him.</p><p>‘Oh, really? Because I distinctly remember you feeling quite the opposite yesterday. In fact-‘</p><p>‘If I say yes, will you shut up?’ Geralt interrupts.</p><p>‘Maybe.’</p><p>‘I love you, you little shit,’ he says with fondness and exhaustion. ‘Now can we please go back to being asleep. I think I like you better that way.’</p><p>Geralt lies back and feels Jaskier curl into his side, tucking himself under his arm. It would actually be quite pleasant if it weren’t for Jaskier’s seemingly incessant twitching and shuffling. After a while like that, Geralt feels a tug at his hair as if someone were running their fingers through it. He resolves to ignore it. Later, he feels a the light scratch of fingernails against his collarbone, the stroke of knuckles on his cheek.</p><p>Geralt knows he will get no further sleep this morning but is stubborn enough to keep his eyes closed throughout. Jaskier will know he’s awake, of course, and therefore he has to choose his actions wisely to avoid retaliation. After a while more petting and admiring Geralt’s form with his hands, Jaskier moves on to kisses. At first they are lightly pressed to cheeks and collars but soon they become deeper, wetter affairs with the occasional scrape of teeth, adorned to riskier targets. A moment spent on one of Geralt’s nipples causes a sharp intake of breath and he almost opens his eyes to watch as Jaskier proceeds to clamp his teeth on the other one. He is growing obviously aroused now and there is only so long he can keep up the pretence of apathy.</p><p>His breaking point comes after a particularly viscous kiss to his hip, when he feels the stir of Jaskier’s breath on his half-hard cock. His eyes spring open to see Jaskier crouching over him, hidden by the sheets. Geralt lifts the sheet so his can see him and the image of Jaskier’s doe eyes looking up to him from beside his own cock sends a new wave of arousal through him.</p><p>‘What do you think you’re doing?’ Geralt asks, incredulous as if his cock wasn’t made fully erect by his actions.</p><p>‘You said I could do whatever I liked,’ Jaskier says with a shrug, nonchalant.</p><p>He remembers that bit as well, then.</p><p>Jaskier is still gazing ups at him, not yet taking action. It is clear he is waiting for permission of some kind. Geralt, trying to maintain his nonplussed facade, lies back and drops the sheet once again. ‘Get on with it, then.’</p><p>He wastes no time. Geralt had barely finished his sentence when he feels Jaskier’s lips against the tip of his cock, opening seconds later to swallow him down. He is immediately surprised and a little impressed at how far down Jaskier has managed to take him without a sound of discomfort. It should not be unexpected that Jaskier has practiced this particular skill before but the revelation still manages to invoke some jealously in Geralt. He is soon distracted from that train of thought because Jaskier is actually truly skilled at this and it’s hot enough that he can barley keep a single thought straight in his head.</p><p>Jaskier licks at the head of his cock like a dog lapping water and Geralt thinks he might go insane from the intensity of the sensation. Jaskier’s skilful bard hands are gripping at his thighs and the base of his cock, occasionally roaming the planes of his torso with nails that gently scratch against his skin. When Jaskier moves to take the cock down his throat again, Geralt gasps and his whole body tenses to subdue what could have been an overwhelming wave of arousal. He swears he can hear Jaskier laughing, muffled by the sheets.</p><p>Geralt knows he cannot withstand this assault of tongues and fingers much longer. He’s having to bite his lip to hold in groans of pleasure that should by all rights be gushing forth from him. Some petty part of him is still trying to deny Jaskier the smug satisfaction of knowing how intensely Geralt is feeling this whole experience. He is starting to feel hot all over, though, and he can feel the warmth radiating from Jaskier’s skin so he decides to rip away the sheets they’re currently tucked under.</p><p>It’s definitely not because he wants to be looking at Jaskier’s face when he comes.</p><p>Jaskier seems to instinctively know that he’s close, either from the profuse leaking and slashing of his cock, or possibly the increasingly desperate look on Geralt’s face. He picks up his pace somewhat and Geralt props himself up on his slightly quivering elbows so that he might better observe him work. Jaskier has an adorable face when he’s concentrating, all frowny and intense, glaring at Geralt’s navel as he bobs his head. His hands are now stationed firmly on Geralt’s hips, either to hold him in place or to stabilise himself as his mouth is engaged in stimulation. He watches Jaskier work like that for a short time with intense ferocity and speed, making sounds that would make any man or woman alive blush to hear. It is only at the exact moment Jaskier looks up to lock eyes with his onlooker that Geralt comes.</p><p>The suddenness of his climax is a surprise to them both and whilst Geralt rides the please with a subdued grunt, Jaskier is caught off guard enough to illicit a somewhat embarrassing squeak. He is half way down his cock at the time and so withdrawal leaves half of the release to splash on his face, the other half already having been swallowed. After recovering from the shock, Jaskier’s face spreads into a grin and he wipes the come from his face with the back of his hand, although Geralt notes that his tongue darts out to clean some with his mouth instead. After both of them have recovered from heavy panting, Geralt begins to sit up with the aim of some form of reciprocation for his companion. Jaskier pushes him back down.</p><p>Geralt stares, confused, as Jaskier brings his mouth back to his softening cock. It hurts, the stimulation is far too intense, but he can’t deny that he bucks up a little into the sensation.</p><p>‘What are you doing?’ Geralt managed to gasp out, incredulous.</p><p>Jaskier pulls off his half-hard cock and smirks up at him. His lips are pink and glistening in the pale morning light. ‘Just testing something.’</p><p>He sets back to licking and mouthing at his cock, this time integrating the use of his hands to double the stimulation. Geralt is making soft groaning noises, unable to maintain his placid facade as the uncomfortable pleasure-pain begins to ease into straight pleasure. Within minutes, his cock is fully hard again and leaking from the tip.</p><p>Jaskier pulls away and somehow manages to look even more smug. ‘So the rumours were true,’ he says, gazing with almost awe at Geralt’s cock.</p><p>‘What rumours?’ Geralt presses, once again propping himself up. Jaskier has the audacity to look sheepish. ‘Jaskier, tell me.’</p><p>‘I may have heard certain things about your...<em>impressive</em> stamina?’</p><p>‘Who told you that?’ he insists but Jaskier only raises an eyebrow in reply. Realisation dawns on Geralt like a rockfall and he can’t help rolling his eyes. ‘Yennefer. Of course.’</p><p>Jaskier only giggles in response.</p><p>‘Have you two been conspiring behind my back?’ Geralt accuses.</p><p>‘No, nothing like that,’ he scoffs. ‘I think she was actually trying to make me jealous.’</p><p>‘Obviously it worked.’</p><p>‘Obviously,’ Jaskier confirms and licks a strip up Geralt’s cock for emphasis. Geralt shudders and bucks slightly upward,<br/>smearing precome on Jaskier’s cheek.</p><p>Geralt gestures for him to move up closer to him and Jaskier obliges, allowing him to be pulled into a searing kiss. Jaskier’s lips are red and sore and still taste like Geralt’s release. Now that he is closer, Geralt can feel the front of Jaskier’s trousers, sopping wet from arousal and pressed against him. He cannot resist the temptation any longer, it seems, trailing one hand down to tease at Jaskier’s groin and brushing against his cock.</p><p>‘I get to test my theory now,’ Geralt asserts. ‘It’s only fair.’</p><p>Jaskier falls right into his trap. ‘And what might that be, oh great thinker?’</p><p>Geralt bears his teeth like a wolf and uses his strength to flip their positions. He now has Jaskier pinned beneath him, firmly but with not enough pressure to hurt. Jaskier had squeaked in surprise at the rough transition and now looks up with anticipation. Geralt licks a line up his neck, scraping his teeth and sucking along until his reaches Jaskier’s ear. He’s very close to it when he growls ‘I think you want to be <em>fucked</em>.’</p><p>He feels Jaskier shudder at his words before nodding to confirm it. ‘Please,’ he says with a slight whimper and Geralt can feel his hips buck up, instinctively seeking friction.</p><p>Geralt bites the shell of his ear and decides at once that they are both wearing too many cloths. He sits up and pulls off his shirt, straddling Jaskier to keep him in place. He makes sure to press himself down against Jaskier’s clothes cock just to watch him squirm, and squirm he does. He reaches out in frustration to paw at Geralt’s bare chest.</p><p>‘Take your clothes off,’ Geralt instructs. He’s been noticing that Jaskier seems to quite like doing as he’s told, having Geralt in command. That is, as long as he’s desperately horny.</p><p>‘You’re sitting on me.’ He is not so subdued by Geralt’s display of dominance to stop petty retorts. Perhaps soon.</p><p>Geralt rolls his eyes but reluctantly rolls to pull Jaskier on top of him. He pulls off Jaskier’s shirt with enough force to tear some of the stitching, whilst an equably impatient Jaskier removes his own trousers. Jaskier straddles and leans down to kiss him once more. As he does so, Geralt’s mind is on other things and his hand wanders further back, brushing against the meat of Jaskier’s arsecheek to reach its destination.</p><p>Jaskier pulls away and raises his eyebrows. ‘That’s not going to work,’ he sighs, seemingly amused, and springs off of a bewildered Geralt. Geralt, thinking for a moment that he is being rejected, bolts upright. Jaskier is not making an exit but rather rootling in his drunkenly discarded outer clothes for something. He produces a small vial from some pocket or another and presents it.</p><p>‘This should help,’ Jaskier announces and whilst Geralt isn’t exactly sure what the vial contains, it is easy to deduce it’s purpose. He scrambles forward on his knees and reaches for it but Jaskier snatches it out of arms reach and steps backward. ‘No, no, no. If you touch me now, all will be lost too soon. I do not have your stamina.’</p><p>Geralt instead grabs Jaskier’s free arm and pulls him forward. He can see Jaskier’s pupils dilate as he moves his hand towards his mouth and sucks on each finger in turn. Geralt works hard to mimic some of the moves Jaskier had just been using on his cock and it seems to work to great effect. After a minute of this, Jaskier regains his senses.</p><p>‘You know, that’s <em>not</em> actually helpful,’ he says and withdraws his now-damp hand.</p><p>‘I wasn’t trying to be.’</p><p>Jaskier rolls his eyes briefly and uncorks the vial, coating his already wet hand with the oil within. He sits down, facing Geralt, with his legs splayed so that he can reach his hole with ease. Coincidentally, it also provides Geralt with a perfect view, although a fierce glance keeps him from approaching closer. He watches, enraptured, as Jaskier fingers himself open.</p><p>From experience, Geralt knows that Jaskier should take more time over this stage. He should put more effort into preparing himself and slowly relax into it to avoid future pain. However, he clearly wasn’t lying when he told Geralt he was desperate; it seems like even this most perfunctory of stimulation was enough to set him on edge when combined with Geralt’s hungry stare. It’s only a matter of a couple of minutes when he reaches breaking point, even though he’s barely able to fit three slick fingers inside himself.</p><p>‘I’m ready,’ he declares.</p><p>‘You’re not.’ Geralt makes no slight gesture to the rather large size of his cock, which he has been intermittently stroking over the last minute of so. Jaskier roles his eyes. ‘It will hurt,’ Geralt warns.</p><p>‘Maybe I want it to hurt.’</p><p>For some reason it’s that cocky retort that coaxes Geralt into action. He lunges forward to prop himself between Jaskier’s legs, bearing down on him until he is pressed against the ground. His leg instinctively grip around the small of Geralt’s back and he looks into his eyes as Geralt pushes the head of his cock inside him.</p><p>Jaskier whines, eyes screwed tight, because Geralt was, of course, right. It hurts and he knew it would but he doesn’t ask Geralt to stop. Geralt takes it slow at first, even though he isn’t asked to, and keeps glancing for any sign of distress from Jaskier. His breathing calms. He only speaks when Geralt is fully inside him.</p><p>‘I want to remember this feeling forever.’</p><p>Geralt raises an eyebrow because it seems unlikely that the sensations are entirely pleasent. Upon noticing how Jaskier’s hips appear to be spasming, pressing his leaking cock against his stomach, Geralt’s mind is eased. Jaskier really does want this.</p><p>‘You say that as if I’m ever going to let you off my cock again,’ Geralt says with a smirk before gritting his teeth and thrusting.</p><p>Jaskier immediately looks like he’s going to faint. His eyes seem to roll back in his skull he makes several unintelligent noises before shouting, ‘Oh, <em>fuck</em>!’ Geralt slows in concern and pulls away slightly. ‘Don’t stop, you bastard,’ Jaskier whines from gritted teeth.</p><p>Geralt does not need to be told twice. He thrusts with eagerness, loving both the feeling of the tight heat around his cock and the noises he can illicit from Jaskier with each well placed movement. Jaskier’s constant squirming irritates him, allowing for less precision, so he holds his own weight with one hand and pushes his other forearm against Jaskier’s rib cage to hold him still against the ground. Jaskier seems to enjoy the display of strength, or the feeling of being pinned down. Something to keep in mind.</p><p>After a while like that, Geralt pulls him so that he is now sitting upright with Jaskier in his lap. This lets Jaskier take over some of the hard work so that Geralt can focus on other things. At first he reaches for Jaskier’s cock but he hisses and shakes his head at the touch. The reason why becomes obvious when the cock I’m question twitches and emits a pulse of precome. He understands that Jaskier will come sooner that he would like if he goes anywhere near it. Instead, Geralt turns his attention to Jaskier’s upper body, latching onto his chest with teeth and tongue as it shifts up and down with each thrust. His fingers grab and grope at his torso before moving the cup his face and guide him in for a kiss which lasts until Jaskier is forced to breath again. By this point the poor bard seems exhausted with the effort of riding him so Geralt decides to regain control.</p><p>With one swift move, Geralt moves his arms and lifts Jaskier from under his thighs. Jaskier yelps and quickly wraps his arms around his neck to stop from falling as Geralt rises. Geralt tried not to feel smug when he lifts Jaskier, stands up and walks over to press him against the wall without his cock ever leaving his body. Jaskier gasps when his back hits the wall and he wraps his limbs more tights around Geralt now he understands the intention. He is easily held up by Geralt’s broad hand and the new angles achieved by this make him arc his back in pleasure. Geralt himself is sure he will not last much longer either, pressing his face into Jaskier’s shoulder to muffle the grunting sounds as he thrusts up hard into him.</p><p>‘How long have you wanted this?’ Geralt hisses into Jaskier’s neck. Partly he wants his own ego stroked and partly he wants to hear him talk again.</p><p>‘A long time,’ Jaskier gasps and his voice is scratchy and desperate. ‘Since I met you. Since you saved my life the first time. Since I- fuck- I watched you have sex with someone that wasn’t me.’</p><p>‘You did what?’ Geralt wants to act surprised but in the heat of the moment he’s already too riled up to slow the pace of his increasingly frantic thrusts. Jaskier is clawing at his back for purchase and his can feel the nails scratch cool streaks on his skin. It feels so good that he can only be half-heartedly angry with him. ‘Were you jealous?’</p><p>‘Maybe,’ he pants, the wind repeatedly knocked out of him by Geralt pressing him against the wall. ‘Yes.’</p><p>‘You’re an absolute bastard,’ Geralt growls and thrusts even harder now, causing Jaskier to wince slightly and whine louder.</p><p>‘You’re a prick!’ Jaskier retorts.</p><p>‘<em>Slut</em>.’</p><p>Jaskier comes. He gulps for air as he tenses and his prick convulses with strong bursts of ejaculation. Geralt follows almost instantly, barely noticing his climax had snuck up on him when the sight of Jaskier ruined against the wall makes him tip over the edge. He comes inside Jaskier and that tight heat has never felt so glorious.</p><p>They stay there, panting heavily. As clarity returns to Geralt’s fog-addled mind he is struck suddenly by the beauty of Jaskier’s naked form. In his lust he had barely paused to appreciate it but now his heart pangs to witness the elegant curves and sinews that comprise his wonderful companion. The sheen of the sweat on his skin in the morning light is testament to his passion and the beginnings of bruises blooming across his neck and chest are testament to Geralt’s. It is quite a rare thing to observe such beauty when satiated of sexual desire.</p><p>His awe and wonder dissipates instants when Jaskier opens his mouth. ‘Can you put me down now?’</p><p>Jaskier says the words sloppily and with half lidded eyes so Geralt makes the decision to instead lift him, this time shifting his hands so they support his back and under his knees. Scooped up like this, Geralt carries him and lays him down on the bed. He lays down himself as well and Jaskier curls up to rest his head on Geralt’s broad chest. His fingers trail and trace patterns across his skin.</p><p>‘Do you still love me?’ he asks in a tone that is utterly sincere.</p><p>‘Are you always going to be this needy?’ Geralt sighs but corrects himself when he sees Jaskier’s pouting face. ‘Yes, I do.’</p><p>‘And you still think I’m pretty?’ he lilts, echoing his words from last night.</p><p>‘Yes, I do.’ Geralt rolls his eyes. He then has to think, because he remembers how truly drunk Jaskier was last night. Something doesn’t add up. ‘Jaskier, how are you so cheerful? You should, by all natural law, feel as if your head were split in two.’</p><p>Jaskier shrugs. ‘You make me happy.’</p><p>Geralt knows he is lying, a gut instinct. Suddenly a lot of things are beginning to click in place for him. He is cautious to approach the issue. ‘Jaskier...’ he starts. ‘Were you pretending to be drunk last night?’</p><p>He feels Jaskier tense in his arms but he says nothing. It’s true, then.</p><p>‘Did you, perhaps, know you were going to confess to me and pretend to be drunk so that you could have a useful excuse if I rejected you? Even pretend you didn’t remember in the morning?’</p><p>He looks down to see Jaskier meet his eyes with a wry smile and red cheeks flushed with embarrassment. ‘I wasn’t lying...per say. I had one or two drinks so, in my defence, I was a little tipsy.’</p><p>‘You little weasel,’ he says with all fondness and no bite. Jaskier sighs with relief. ‘Your cunning plan worked, I suppose. Here we are.’</p><p>Geralt can feel Jaskier laughing, his chest convulsing with giggles against his own. He looks down at him, suspicious. ‘What’s so funny?’</p><p>‘Oh, nothing,’ Jaskier dismisses but it’s clear he’s bursting at the seams to tell him something. After a minute more peace he speaks again. ‘It’s just...I must be a skilled actor, right? To be able to fool a Witcher. Not just any Witcher but the famed Geralt of Rivia, no less.’</p><p>Geralt laughs at his unconcealed arrogance. It’s true, though. Until a minute ago he was fully convinced by Jaskier’s ruse. ‘Perhaps I was distracted.’</p><p>‘I’m distracting?’ He flutters his eyelashes.</p><p>Geralt rolls his eyes. ‘Don’t flatter yourself too much. Your plan nearly ended up getting you killed.’</p><p>‘Ah, yes,’ Jaskier sighs, remembering how he had nearly been struck down. ‘That, I admit, was not intentional.’</p><p>After recalling the night’s events, Geralt feels compelled to pull Jaskier a little closer, pressing his nose into his bard’s hair. He softly places a kiss on his scalp. ‘I’m glad I didn’t kill you,’ he says and somehow that sounds more soppy than any love confession.</p><p>‘I’m glad I’m not dead,’ Jaskier returns and it’s never been more true.</p><p>They lie there like that, Jaskier resting on Geralt’s chest, tucked between his arms. After a little while, Geralt grows uncomfortable. They’re both still a little sticky with sweat and other emissions and the weight of Jaskier is starting to bear on his chest. He makes to move and shove Jaskier always when he looks down and notices that he’s asleep. Sound asleep.</p><p>Bastard. <em>Now</em> he wants to sleep.</p><p>But Geralt makes no move to wake him and resigns himself to a slightly uncomfortable position. He watches Jaskier’s eyes flutter behind his eyelids and cannot find it in him to feel angry.</p><p>So this is love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was just smut. Many apologies. But there was also a plot twist to be fair so I'm counting this as real writing. <br/>Thanks for reading my nonsense, please remember that my soul runs off feedback and validation!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>